Watashi no kyuuketsuki…
by Heaven at midnight
Summary: toujours aussi nulle pour les résumé mais c'est un mikuXkanon.... homophobe s'abstenir.


**Watashi no kyuuketsuki…**

_**Mon vampire…**_

**Auteur :** kyuuketsuki-nostradamus

**Crédit : ** les an cafe ne sont pas a moi. Mais l'histoire est la mienne. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus.

**Resumé : **Miku est amoureux de kanon depuis deux ans. Le jour de la saint valentin, il est seul mais rencontre son bien aimé dans le parc. Bien aimé qui n'est plus un humain…

**Pairing :** Miku and Kanon

**Rating : **M pour cause de lemon yaoi.

**Note de l'auteur :** ce one-shot c'est pour me faire pardonner les post irrégulière. Désoler encore pour cela.

______________________

C'était la nuit du 14 février 2009. Il faisait froid cette fois là. La journée avait été désastreuse. Il n'avait pas de petit ami donc il avait été seul. Comme a chaque St Valentin depuis deux ans. Deux ans qu'il était amoureux de _lui._ _Lui_ qui ne le remarquait même pas. Il avait déambulé dans les rues toute la journée, mais il s'était plus faire souffrir qu'autre choses. Avec tout ces amoureux qui traînaient… Il avait donc trouvé refuge, ici, dans le parc en fin de soirée. Il faisait maintenant nuit et vraiment froid. Mais il s'en fichait, il ne ressentait plus le froid. Comme la pluie qui s'abattait a cœur joie au dessus de lui, lui trempant les vêtements. Non il pensait bien trop a _lui_ pour se préoccupé des choses alentours. Il se demandait ce qu'_il _pouvait bien faire en ce moment, avec qui, où… Même si penser ces choses lui faisait horriblement mal il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Soudain il entendu _quelque chose_ ou quelqu'un bouger près de lui, le faisait sortir de sa torpeur. Il regarda aux alentours mais personne, rien. Il crût avoir rêvé quand la _chose_ bougea encore une fois.

Il prit peur. Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Il se décida à élever la voix.

**-Qui est là ?** dit-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps.

Aucune réponse. Là, il avait vraiment peur. Il sentait la présence mais il n'y avait aucune réponse. Il était dans un parc en pleine nuit et seul. Rien de très rassurant.

-**Répondez ! Qui est la ?**

**-Miku… Pars…S'il te plait…** Répondit une voix que Miku ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était _sa_ voix, a _lui_…

**-Ka…Kanon ? C'est toi ? Mais enfin montre-toi !**

**-Non… Miku je ne peux pas là… Dégage… s'il te plait**… Kanon avait la voix rauque et très basse. Mais qu'arrivait-il au bassiste ?

**-kanon mais que se passe-t-il ?**

**-mais merde enfin Miku dégage ! Kanon **ne pourrais se retenir très longtemps… Miku sentait bien trop bon pour son pauvre cœur et sa soif…

Miku se rendit derrière le bosquet où se cachait kanon. Il s'inquiétait énormément. Qu'arrivait-il au bassiste pour qu'il ne veuille pas le voir ? Lorsqu'il arriva il trouva Kanon assis par terre la tête basse. Ce n'était pas son genre. Miku n'en fut que plus inquiet encore. Il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur son épaule.

**-hey Kanon, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, ne ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de baisser la tête.**

**-merde je peux plus résister… tu es venu trop près Miku… je t'avais dit de partir… gomen (1)…**

-**kanon ?**

Mais Miku n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que kanon le renversa par terre la tête dans son cou, ses jambes entre les siennes (a Miku, en clair Miku écarte les jambes). Une position très gênante pour le blond, cela allait de soit.

**-hum… tu sens trop bon…** murmura le brun dans son cou.

**-merci mais euh… Kanon je…c'est très gênant là… lâche moi…**

**-Miku tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ?** demanda Kanon surpris.

**-compris quoi ?** demanda le chanteur.

Le bassiste se releva légèrement, assez pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Miku. Les yeux de kanon habituellement noir étaient rouges. Rouge sang.

**-kanon… Tes yeux… ils sont rouges…** dit le blond d'une toute petite voix.

**-je sais… Miku… je suis un…**

**-…vampire…la légende sur ta famille est donc vrai…**

Le bassiste avait oublié sa faim pendant un moment. Etonnée que Miku se rappel encore de cette vieille prophétie.

**-tu te rappelle de la prophétie que ma grand-mère répétait tout le temps ?** demanda le brun

**-euh oui…un peu. Pas très bien. C'était a propos d'un élu dans ta famille qui referait vivre le sang pur des Sano. Non ?**

**-si…Et l'élu en question c'est moi.**

**-je….oh…oh. **

**-tu dis juste « oh » ?**

**-ben je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais été face à ce genre de situation. Habituellement cela n'arrive que dans les séries américaines.**

**-tu n'as pas…Peur ?**

**-de toi ? Non. Même si tu es un vampire tu es toujours le kanon que je connais et que j'ai….j'aime.**

Miku était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine à présent et kanon avait les yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas trouvé pire a dire dans ce genre de situation. Une déclaration d'amour, rien que ça. Kanon était toujours au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes le regardant dans les yeux cherchant une réponse. Miku n'arrivait pas à oublier dans quelle positions ils étaient tout les deux et rougissait encore.

**-Euh… je ne sais pas si j'ai bien entendu la fin de ta phrase…** murmura kanon.

**-oh ce n'est pas grave tu sais.** Répondit Miku rapidement. Trop rapidement.

**-c'est bien ce que je pensais.** Continuas kanon, dans un souffle. **Je suis très flatté et aussi très heureux.** Il replongea sa tête dans le cou de Miku, sa soif revenue.

**-tu vas…tu vas me détester ?** demanda le blond d'une petite voix. Si kanon venait à rejeter même son amitié, il ne pourrait pas vivre plus longtemps.

**-non, bien sûr que non… Miku, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. Tu sens trop bon pour ton propre bien…** Et après ce dernier avertissement, Kanon embrassa le cou de Miku, le lécha doucement, faisant gémir le chanteur.

**-oh putain…Miku….** Le bassiste mordit dans la chair sensible du cou de Miku, à l' endroit où la carotide bat de son plein.

Miku n'avait pas mal. Au contraire. Une douce chaleur s'emparait de lui, l'excitant, le faisant gémir doucement. Kanon lui caressait le torse, ses mains se réchauffaient sur son ventre. Le chanteur n'était plus qu'une petite chose abandonnée dans les bars de son bourreau, son aimé, son vampire.

Oui son vampire. Miku voulait garder Kanon pour lui. Lui seul.

Kanon retira ses dents de sa chair et lécha son cou si sensible. La blessure se referma. Il en profita pour lui faire un suçon et mordiller son lobe, ce qui fit gémir Miku un peu plus fort.

**-Miku… tu es tellement bon…** murmura Kanon, se redressant au dessus Miku sans pour autant quitter leur étreinte.

**-je… c'est tellement… embarrassant…** répondit celui-ci sur le même ton et les joues rouges.

Kanon lui fit un petit sourire en coin, ce qui accentua les rougeurs du chanteur.

**-cela te dit de tester la rapidité d'un vampire ?** dit Kanon le ton joueur.

**-tester ta rapidité ?** Le blond était complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que cette histoire venait faire là ?

Kanon se releva puis aida Miku à faire de même. Le sourire du bassiste ne le quittait pas depuis un bon moment déjà et le blond ne put s'empêcher de fondre tellement son bien aimé était beau comme cela. Kanon prit Miku dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse puis murmura un _**« go ! »**_ et ils partirent. Miku ne savait pas a combien de kilomètre heure courait Kanon, mais il était bien plus rapide qu'une voiture roulant sur une autoroute. Le blond était émerveillé et … effrayé. Pas beaucoup mais un peu. En faite il avait peur que kanon ne freine jamais. Mais le bassiste s'arrêta dans la petite ruelle a côté de leur appartement. Cependant, il ne reposa pas le blond par terre. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement et ouvrit la porte. Les autres membres du groupe n'étaient pas là. Takuya était sorti en boîte dragué un peu, tandis que Yuuki passait la soirée avec sa fiancée. Quand a teruki, il était parti rejoindre Bou dans son petit village pour une semaine en amoureux. Ils étaient donc seuls. Mais kanon ne le reposait toujours pas et le blond ne s'en plaignait pas. Kanon se dirigea vers la chambre de Miku. C'était la chambre la plus spacieuse de l'appartement. La baie vitré donnais sur une vue du parc et plus précisément sur la roseraie. Un grand lit double trônait pas loin de cette baie vitré pour pouvoir admirer la vue d'ici. Kanon déposa délicatement Miku dans le lit puis se rallongea au dessus de lui, replongeant son cou. Il commença a embrassé, lécher et mordiller le cou de Miku dans l'unique but de le faire gémir. Mais le blond ne comprenait plus rien et voulait savoir. Il prit donc tout son sang froid a deux mains et coupa le bassiste dans ses affaires.

**-kanon… je ne comprends plus rien…**

**-tu ne te rappelle pas bien de toute la prophétie à ce que je vois. **Répondit le brun, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

**-je non, désoler… AH ! Kanon retire ta main de mon caleçon !** Miku était plus que rouge. Kanon le touchait là où personne ne l'avait touché. C'était à la fois terriblement gênant et bon.

-**kanon… kanon… explique moi… s'il te plait.** Réussit-il à dire en haletant.

**-ma grand-mère répétait toujours que tu aurais un rôle à jouer dans cette prophétie… tu te souviens ?** demanda le brun. Miku hocha faiblement de la tête dans une réponse affirmative.

**-eh bien je sais quel est ton rôle… a toi.** Continua le bassiste tout en caressant Miku. Celui-ci écoutait kanon parler tout en subissant ses caresses.

**-toi… toi… tu m'appartiens. Tu est à moi, rien qu'a moi… Tu es mon calice et le premier qui t'approche, humain ou vampire, je le tue. Tu es mon compagnon pour la vie. Le fait que je te retire un peu de sang tout en te laissant humain fait que tu ne vieilliras plus. Tu es ma banque de sang personnel et aussi la personne avec qui je finirai mon immortalité.**

**-je…oh. AH kanon ! Arrête je ne peux pas suivre la conversation comme sa. Retire ta main…hann…** Miku était partie dans un autre monde. Il était complètement nu et il ne savait même pas quand le bassiste lui avait enlevé ses vêtements. La main de kanon s'agitait sur son sexe tandis qu'il mordillait, suçotait, léchait son cou, ses tétons. Kanon était partout. Et Miku était tout émoustillé. Il était complètement offert à l'homme de sa vie et kanon allait lui faire l'amour. Il le savait.

**-mais… mais… **parvint-il à articuler.** Est-ce que… est-ce que tu…m'aime ? **

Kanon releva la tête, étonné que Miku lui pose cette question après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

**-je n'ai pas été clair sur ce sujet ? bien sûr que je t'aime. Tenshi no (2)… et maintenant ne m'interromps plus. J'ai bien l'intention de te faire mien cette nuit.**

Miku rougit face aux intentions de Kanon, il avait beau avoir compris cela. Il n'en reste pas moins que le bassiste serait son premier. Bassiste qui le rendait fou a imité l'acte sexuel avec sa langue dans son nombril. Le chanteur gémissait sans retenu ce qui ne faisait qu'exciter encore plus le brun. Le bassiste arrêta ses caresses au nombril du blond pour aller plus bas… bien plus bas. Il donna quelques baisers papillons a l'intérieur des cuisse du blond puis embrasse son sexe. Celui hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir. Kanon lui présenta ses doigts. Doigts que le chanteur se mit à lécher, à sucer comme une sucette. Kanon repartit entre les jambes de Miku et lécha son pénis sur toute la longueur. Miku gémit sourdement, les doigts de kanon encore dans sa bouche. Le brun jouait avec sa langue, suçotait le gland mais jamais ne le prenait entièrement en bouche. Il retira ses doigts de la bouche du blond puis en approcha un de son intimité tout en continuant ses caresses buccales. Puis il introduit un doigt dans l'intimité de Miku. Doucement et lentement. Celui hoqueta un peu mais il n'avait pas mal. C'était une sensation ni agréable ni désagréable. Il le bougea doucement a l'intérieur de celui-ci puis en ajouta un deuxième. Là Miku se crispa et c'est à ce moment là que Le brun le prit entièrement en bouche. Miku cria de plaisir, oubliant le deuxième doigt qui bougeait avec le premier. Il ne sentit pas non plus un troisième doigt rejoindre les deux autres puis bouger avec eux. Le bassite, sentant que le blond était prêt, retira ses doigts et abandonna sa sucette improvisée. Le chanteur laissa échappé un petit soupire frustré ce qui fit sourire tendrement le brun. Il se redressa puis s'allongea de son long sur Miku, ses jambes entre celle du blond. Miku gémit lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent. Quand a Kanon il grogna. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses de Miku puis se positionna correctement. Il embrasse fougueusement Miku puis entra doucement. Espérant lui faire le moins mal possible. Une fois entièrement en lui, il se forçat a s'arrêter et attendit que son ange s'habitue a sa présence. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et Miku gémit dans le baiser. Kanon y vit l'invitation a continuer et il donna un premier coup de bassin, lent et doux qui fit les fit gémirent tout les deux. Miku était si étroit… kanon amorça un rythme doux et lente au début mais bien vite, le blond qui n'était plus que plaisir et passion, lui criait d'aller plus vite.

-**han… kanon… plus vite…han… s'il te plaaait… han !**

Et le brun, qui lui aussi n'était plus que désir et sauvagerie, accélérait et donnait des coups de reins tous plus fort les uns que les autres. Au bout que quelque coups de reins, kanon toucha la prostate du chanteur qui cria a s'en casser définitivement la voix et kanon s'appliqua a frapper a chaque fois ce petit point G.

**-Ah Miku tu 'est… vraiment trop bon… han han…**

**-Kanon… je vais…je vais venir… han. AAAH KANOON !**

Miku était venu criant le nom de son aimé et le brun sentant les chairs tu chanteur se resserrer autour de lui ne put que suivre, grognant le nom du chanteur.

Il s'écroula sur son petit chanteur puis se retira lentement arrachant un soupir au blond. Il roula ensuite sur le côté. Le chanteur se blotti contre le torse du bassiste et lui murmura a l'oreille :

**-je t'aime mon kanon…**

**-moi aussi je t'aime tenshi no…**

Miku sourit tendrement, embrassa kanon puis se blottit confortablement dans ses bras. Kanon eut le réflexe de cacher leur nudité dans la couverture avant de s'endormir lui aussi, bercé par la respiration déjà régulière de son amant.

Le lendemain matin, un Yuuki plus que choqué hurla dans la chambre a miku :

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Horreur devant moi ! Cela sent le sexe dans le chambre du plus prude de tout les mecs du groupe !**

**-de quoi tu parle Yuuki ? **demanda Takuya pas totalement réveillé.

**-ben que Miku a baiser hier soir.**

**- Il n'est pas amoureux de Kanon ?** Takuya était plus que perdu. Mais que c'était-t-il donc passé ?

**-Yo les gens vous allez bien ?** demanda teruki, Bou dans ses bras.

-**que faites-vous là vous ?** demanda Yuuki

**-ben on a décidé de finir la semaine avec vous…** répondit Bou.

-**Plus important encore qui dors avec Miku ?** demanda Teruki.

**- putain vos gueules.** Grogna Kanon. **On peut pas dormir correctement ici ce n'est pas possible…**

**-KANON ??? !!!** Crièrent tout les ancafe-men et Bou.

-**lui-même.** Répondit le dit kanon. **Et maintenant vos gueules vous allez réveiller Miku.**

**-hum… je suis réveillé…**

Kanon grogna et tous quittèrent la chambre, reculant devant ce regard plus que noir que leur lançait le bassiste. Celui-ci se retourna vers Miku et l'embrassa jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé.

**-bonjour tenshi no…**

**-ohayo kokoro no (3)… **répondit Miku un sourire niais sur le visage.

Ils restèrent à s'embrasser et se câliner bien longtemps encore avant d'aller prendre une douche…

Mais la suite de leur vie ne regarde qu'eux…

**OWARI. (4) **

(1)gomen= pardon

(2)tenshi no = mon ange

(3)kokoro no = mon Coeur

(4)owari = fin.

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plut ! Et désoler encore pour les post irréguliers !


End file.
